Power Rangers Elemental Warriors
Power Rangers Elemental Warriors is the second season in RoughRiders9's Power Rangers Universe. Synopsis In the aftermath of the deadly battle between Anders and the Cursed Bear Ranger, the four rangers remained hidden deep in the mountain forest outside of Arrow Glen. They hiked for several hours until they reached an unknown cave that was not recorded in any maps. The four of them felt they needed to go inside the cave for an overnight shelter. The deeper they walked inside the cave, the more they suspected that there was something great inside the cave that was about to unfold. Finally, they came across a mysterious figure mediating inside the cave. The figure removed her hood and revealed herself to the rangers and introduced herself as Hillary Craft. Quickly, she mentioned that she has no time to explain her background and why she is here. Hillary informed the rangers that there was a different power out there somewhere that they must discover in order to stop Law and the Cyborgetti Empire. With her knowledge, she also explained that only the four of them will be able to use these powers, so she cannot help them. She pointed them in the direction, toward a faint glowing point on the horizon. The rangers accepted their mission and began their journey in a search of the new powers. Meanwhile, back in Arrow Glen, the Cursed Bear Ranger and company caused chaos to the city. Dallas, who was recovering from his injury, coordinated with the local enforcement forces, such as the police and military, to get the people to safety. ''After several days of hiking and obstacles, such as wild animals and forest fire, the rangers arrived to a peaceful pond with a waterfall that highlighted the scenery. Each of the rangers all looked at one direction and they saw something glowing behind the waterfall. However, each ranger saw different colors individually. But they all were looking at the same place as each other. As they approached the glowing colors, the color became stronger and more vibrant. They walked through the waterfall and encountered a glowing rock. All four rangers touched at the glowing rock at the same time and as soon they touched it, a streak of light shot out of the rock, and formed a path. Anders saw a blue streak; Benjamin saw a black streak; Vicky saw a pink streak; and finally, Maria saw a green streak. All of the streaks pointed in different directions, so the rangers decided to split up and followed what they see. Anders followed his light path all the way to the ocean, where he discovered the ability to become one with the water, as he fought off the guardians underwater without any diving equipment for the Water Medallion. Benjamin was led to a steel maze, where he gained the ability to control metal and completed the maze to earn the Metal Medallion. The pink light streak guided Vicky toward the clouds where she received the ability to control the wind and obtained the Wind Medallion. Maria went into a deep forest where she learned how to control the earth and Mother Nature itself as she obtained the Earth Medallion. During the rangers’ mission, Valizer discussed his plans with Law in an attempt to overthrow Emperor Dayibus. Law, still brainwashed, went along with the plan but at the same time, he didn’t seem to be totally into it. Once all four rangers received their new Power Medallion, they teleported back to Arrow Glen. They were met with chaos that Law caused in downtown Arrow Glen. The rangers found Hillary right in the middle of the chaos, who was mediating. Unexpectedly, Hillary morphed into her power suit, becoming the Energy Ranger. She showed the other four rangers how to morph and they obeyed. The rangers called out “Elemental Warriors!” and activated their Power Medallions. With the new elemental powers, Anders transformed into the Blue Water Ranger, Benjamin became the Black Metal Ranger, Vicky morphed into the Pink Wind Ranger, and Maria changed into the Green Earth Ranger. The five new rangers rushed into the main plaza of downtown Arrow Glen, led by Anders, and met up with Law. Law and the rangers exchanged several words and then an one-on-five clash started. The one-on-five fight eventually became into an one-on-one fight between Anders and Law as Valizer sent some grunts to sidetrack the rangers. During the fight, Hillary stepped out and went into her mediation state, which distracted Law from the fight. The distracted Law noticed a beam of red streak out of the corner of his eye. The brand new rangers gained the upper hand on Law and destroyed the Cursed Bear Ranger, which Anders delivered the final blow. It caused Law to return to his normal state, the way he was before. Anders tried to talk to Law, but the disordered and dazed Law ran away in fear and confusion on his own. The new rangers met up with Dallas at their old headquarters. Dallas learned how the rangers got their new powers with the assistance of Hillary. At the same time, Law hided on his own, and tried to recover from all of the wrongdoings he did recently. He was constantly being pestered by a red light that he saw out of the corner of his eye. As the two stories were interwoven, Law decided to start following the red streak, while Hillary explained her backstory while the rangers and Dallas cleaned up the headquarters. Hillary told the rangers that she actually was a being from Necho, a peaceful planet outside of the solar system. She was one of the keepers of the peace in the galaxy, representing the Necho planet. She had the power to use the energy surrounding her, which allowed her to become the Energy Ranger. However, the Cyborgetti Empire overran her planet, leaving Hillary as one of the few survivors. During the war between the Cyborgetti Empire and the Nechians, Hillary and Emperor Dayibus developed a rivalry with each other. In the end when the Empire took over the planet, Dayibus placed a curse on Hillary, which rendered her immortal. This entire incident occurred several eons ago. After being imprisoned for a year, Hillary escaped the Cyborgetti Occupation of Necho and followed Dayibus around the galaxy in hopes to stop him from doing the same to other planets. During her travels through space, she learned of Earth and the brave warriors that defended earth. She also learned that Dayibus attacked the planet so she rushed to the planet, even though she was a year late. She had to help Earth, no matter what. She informed that she will help the rangers out in any way she can, but she cannot morph too often because the further away from Necho she is, the more difficult for her to be the Energy Ranger. Her goal was to do away with the Cyborgetti Empire and become mortal once again so she can grow old. When Hillary told her story, Law went on his own quest similar to the other rangers, and followed the glowing point that only his eyes saw. He arrived at the waterfall and placed his hands on the glowing rock. A red beam of light shot out toward a distant, uncharted island in the middle of the ocean. While following the red streak, Law battled his emotions and regrets and overcame the similar obstacles and challenges that the previous rangers did on their quests. Law reached the volcanoes of the uncharted island, where he battled against a fire monster. Ultimately he gained the ability to control fire and acquired the Fire Medallion. Law immediately teleported back to Arrow Glen where the new rangers were battling Valizer. Valizer had been ordered by Dayibus to try destroying the new rangers. But as soon Law stepped in, he fought Valizer by himself. Law was too powerful in his new suit as the Red Fire Ranger for Valizer that he retreated from the battle. The other five rangers watched the new red ranger fended off the rest of the grunts. Hillary immediately knew who it was. Anders recognized his fighting style. The other three rangers were confused by the event. Law powered down and revealed himself to the rangers. Benjamin, Vicky and Maria were surprised to see him, while Anders put on a smirk on his face, proud that his friend was back. Soon after, the five rangers and Hillary returned to the now-clean headquarters and reminisced the recent events and listened to Law’s apologizes. Dallas, who was still slightly bitter toward Law, accepted his apology and left the rangers to open his own dojo, as he was unable to continue his ranger duty with his injury. After a couple of weeks of fighting several monsters here and there, the rangers were still having difficulty fully accepting Law into their circle. The rangers were still nervous that Law could relapse at anytime. Law struggled with his new powers because he is afraid that he could overdo it at any point. Whenever he saw Valizer, he always went all-out on him, and allowed revenge to fuel his fire. Anders and Law often got into arguments about how to approach certain situations. Benjamin was still searching for Darwin. Maria was still learning how to become a better ranger as she was thrown into the fire not long ago. Vicky struggled with her confidence while trying to stay strong for the other rangers. Later, Law and Anders continued to bickering with each other. They were still best friends and yet hate each other because of disagreements between their methods. Hillary became fed up with them and sent them on a covert mission to her home planet, still under the Cyborgetti Occupation. The two accepted and as usual, they continued to argue during their journey to Necho. Avoiding the Cyborgetti Empire soldiers, they found their way to two secret caves deep in the Jungle Valley. They found a long, old wooden bridge that connected the two hidden caves. Both Law and Anders went separately into the caves. They both found nothing so the two met up in the middle of the wooden bridge. Suddenly, a red dragon and a blue dragon attacked them. Law battled the red one while Anders fought the blue one. They were unable to defeat them, until something clicked for them. They started showing teamwork and fought the opposite dragon. After they defeated the dragons, the two earned a new Power Gem. They both made their way back to Earth and arrived in Arrow Glen where they saw Hillary and the other rangers struggled against a monster. Law and Anders finally figured out what Hillary was talking about and they held out their new gems, morphed into their Battlizer Suits. Law and Anders, in their brand new Twin Dragon Battlizer Suit, delivered the final blow on the monster. With the newfound boost that the Battlizer suit gave to the rangers, the rangers were starting to gain an upper hand on the Cyborgetti Empire. Vicky was gaining her confidence back. Maria was improving every week. Benjamin was starting to find vital clues of Darwin’s whereabouts. Hillary was researching on something on her own, learning more of Earth’s history. Dayibus started to send less and less monsters, as he grew afraid of the rangers. Valizer became upset with Dayibus’ recent behavior and quit the team, and took his own grunts along. During one day, Benjamin found an important clue that would help him locate Darwin and talked with Hillary that he needed to leave to rescue him. During this this commotion, Dayibus saw this as an opportunity, and sent down a monster to attack the rangers. The monster somehow figured out a way to make the rangers struggle. During the fight, their new friend, Johnny who transferred to Arrow Glen to play basketball months ago, entered the scene to disturb the monster and saved the rangers. Benjamin, Law and Anders destroyed the monster together, while Johnny, Vicky, and Maria fought the grunts and helped bystanders to safety. Back at the headquarters, Hillary informed the rangers of Ben’s discovery about Darwin. Hillary also mentioned that she has a replacement for Benjamin to serve as the new black ranger, Johnny. Johnny gets teleported in by Hillary and was aware of what was going on. Both Benjamin and Johnny performed the Power Transfer inside their headquarters. Soon afterwards, the rangers exchanged goodbyes as Benjamin embarked on his journey. Dayibus learned of this mission that Benjamin are on, so he used this opportunity to leave the Cyborgetti Empire on his own and followed him to protect the truth. Valizer saw this as a window of opportunity, so he traveled to his own home planet and recruited several generals and henchmen to form a small army of his own. The new army, which called the Valizer Army, returned to Earth and unleashed several monsters of their own to battle the rangers to keep them busy. During that, Valizer and his high-ranking officials started to take over the Cyborgetti Empire while several Cyborgetti loyalists broke off in hopes to keep the Empire alive. Now with the Valizer being more powerful and the Cyborgetti Empire weakened, a civil war had effectively begun. For the next few weeks, both the Valizer Army and the Cyborgetti Empire sent monsters to attack Arrow Glen. Sometimes it happened at the same time, which led the two monsters fighting each other instead of the rangers. The rangers, stuck in the middle of the civil war, did the best they can to keep the city as safe as they can while they tried to fend the factions off. Sooner or later, the Valizer Army started to gain the upper hand on the Cyborgetti Empire as they became more powerful. They became so powerful that the rangers were starting to struggle. On top of the rangers’ struggles, Hillary learned of a new secret power from her researches and told the team that she must go and retrieve it. The other rangers cannot join her due to the secret power having too much power for them to handle it. But given Hillary’s powers and different body functions, she was able to handle it. It was devastating for the rangers to hear that they will be mentor-less for a while, but they understood what’s at stake. After a few weeks of fighting the Valizer Army, the rangers were still doing fine, but their victories were becoming tighter instead of winning them in a landslide as they struggled without the wisdom of Hillary. Ultimately, Valizer sent down a lethal monster from Valizer’s home planet to attack Arrow Glen, with the assistance of his generals. The five rangers were struggling against the Army as they destroyed the rangers’ zords. Their Power Medallions also were heavily damaged, which meant they can only use their damaged suits for a short period of time. The rangers were on the brink of being destroyed. Somewhere deep in the desert on the other side of the Earth, Hillary entered a small village, Stonewheat, in an oasis where she finally tracked down the secret power. While taking a break in Stonewheat, she ran into Benjamin, out of all of the places. Benjamin was also here looking for Darwin. It seemed that both of their trials were leading to the mysterious ruins in Stonewheat that contained the secret powers and possibly Darwin. The two of them found a final clue as Hillary read an ancient text that matched Darwin’s handwriting. So the two found the final location of the secret power, a buried pyramid inside a sand dome just outside of Stonewheat. They went inside the pyramid and as soon they tried to open the tomb that access the central part of it, Dayibus interrupted them. At the same time, they found Darwin guarding the secret power. The secret power needed a keeper, and Darwin, who was been programmed to perform as the gatekeeper, transformed into a Jackal-like beast and fought the three warriors. Two different fights went on simultaneously; Hillary and Dayibus, Benjamin and the Jackal. Dayibus and Hillary got into an epic battle with each other, similar to their previous fights on the planet Necho eons ago, while Benjamin struggled against the Jackal beast, as he was powerless. Intertwined with this story, the rangers back in Arrow Glen did everything they can to keep the city safe with the limited powers they currently had. Dayibus stabbed Hillary, and caused her to unmorph back into civilian form and knocked her out unconscious. The Jackal beast went to fight Dayibus and Benjamin took the opportunity to retrieve the secret powers. Benjamin opened up doorway and reached t, which was a glowing multi-colored power gem. Knowing the risks Hillary told him of the power gem, he grabbed it anyway. With the power gem off the mantle, it caused the Jackal to go into uncontrollably wild pain, something he cannot stop himself and escaped the tomb. Jackal/Darwin has already stopped Dayibus, who was just laying there motionless on the ground, very much like Hillary. As he struggled to bring the power gem, Benjamin pushed his way back toward Hillary and placed the gem inside her lifeless hand. Suddenly, a huge explosion went off which originates from Hillary’s hand with the power gem. Slowly Hillary’s body started to transform from a human being into a strange-looking alien, while Benjamin’s body also seemed to be changing as well. The Jackal beast was nowhere to be found. Back in Arrow Glen, the Valizer Army finally destroyed the rangers’ powers. With no choice, the rangers were forced to flee into hiding with no power as the Valizer Army pursued them. Inside the pyramid, Hillary, now completely transformed into an alien, lied on the ground motionless. With no sign of life. Except the glowing multi-colored gem inside her hand. Characters Rangers Allies * Dallas Wallace * Darwin Jones Villains * Emperor Dayibus * Valizer Arsenal Zords Episodes # An Elemental Beginning, Part 1 # An Elemental Beginning, Part 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #